Ikanaide (AkaKuro)
by LynAkmn
Summary: Bercerita tentang penyesalan Akashi Seijuro. Penasaran? baca aja,tinggalkan Review juga jangan lupa Warn : bahasa sulit dicerna,cerita pasaran tapi bikin readers pengen bacok yang ngebuat XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Ikanaide (AkaKuro)**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya,seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue dan memiliki manik azure yang indah. Dia putera dari pasangan Kuroko Chuuya dan Kuroko Tetsumi. Memiliki wajah cantik seperti ibunya. Namun,dia memiliki fisik yang sangat lemah. Dia sekarang memasuki tahun kedua di Teiko senior high school. Dia memiliki tunangan bernama Akashi Seijuro,putera tunggal dari Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori pemilik Akashi corp. Numun,Akashi tak pernah menganggap Kuroko sebagai tunanganya. Akashi sangat membenci Kuroko karena dialah penyebab Akashi kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Sebut saja bahwa Kuroko lah pihak ketiga disini. Kuroko sangat mencintai Akashi,apapun perlakuan kasar yang ia dapat dari Akashi,Kuroko akan selalu mencintai Akashi. Mereka berdua sama sama bersekolah di Teiko tetapi hanya kelas mereka yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya,dengan malu malu mengintip melalui pintu kelas yang didalamnya terdapat sang tunangan. Manik azure itu terlihat tengah mencari cari sosok bersurai crimson,tangannya membawa sebuah kotak makan siang yang ia buatkan khusus untuk Akashi. Kuroko tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi di dalam kelas tersebut ada seseorang bersurai kelabu yang terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya,manik kelabu itu menyorot tertarik pada sang pemuda baby blue. Bahu Kuroko di tepuk pelan oleh seseorang bersurai pirang,Kuroko tersentak seketika. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum,Kuroko pun balas tersenyum walau wajah itu tetap datar.

"Ah,kurokocchi mencari Akashicchi ya?" Tanya si pirang. Kuroko menganguk dengan mata berbinar.

"Ahh,,Apakah Kise-kun tau dimana Akashi-kun berada?" Kise tertegun melihat kegigihan di sorot mata tersebut,hatinya tersenyum miris jika mengingat kelakuan Akashi kepada Kuroko.

"Ahh,,i-iya,,,i-itu,,Akashicchi sedang di atap Kurokocchi." Kuroko tersenyum dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh kise.

"T-Tapi,,Kurokocchi sebaiknya kamu jangan kesana-ssu." Lanjut Kise,manik topaz itu mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran. Tetsuya tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Emm,,Tak apa Kise-kun, Aku akan tetap menemuinya."

Kuroko pun berlalu,tak sadar jika sedari tadi ia masih diperhatikan oleh sepasang manik kelabu yang kini mulai mengikutinya. Berkat hawa keberadaanya yang tipis seperti Kuroko,pemuda kelabu itu terhindar dari kerumunan para siswa.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro tanpak menikmati _moment_ nya bersama sang kekasih hati,kekasih yang teramat ia cintai. Mengelus lembut surai coklat pemuda yang sangat ia cintai,menatap tepat dimata. Tatapan lembut menghanyutkan,tak terasa bibir keduanya telah kehilangan jarak. Menyatu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tak mengindahkan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri mematung di pintu menuju atap. Tangan Kuroko bergetar,Matanya berkaca kaca,seakan jika tersentuh sedikit akan pecah. Sungguh,Kuroko merasakan udara disekitarnya akan habis. Sesak. Hatinya seperti terhimpit oleh dua batu besar. Kuroko mencoba bersabar,dia sadar diri bahwa ialah perusak hubungan mereka di sini. Menghela nafas panjang,mencoba untuk mengembangkan sebuah senyum penuh dusta. Melangkah mantap menghampiri sang tunangan dan kekasih. Berdiri,walau dia sangat ingin lari sekarang.

"A-A-Anoo,,Maaf,,A-Akashi-Kun dan F-Furihata-kun,Maaf mengganggu." Ujarnya pelan. Wajah manis itu hanya menunduk,Tak berani untuk melihat siksaan yang lebih kejam. Akashi melepaskan pangutanya dengan Furihata. Mendengus pelan,pemuda crimson itu memandang rendah Kuroko.

"Apa maumu." Dingin. Itulah Akashi di depan sosok Kuroko. Manik hetero itu memandang tajam. Menusuk. Seperti mengatakan, Enyahlah dasar sampah,menganggu saja.

"A-Aku,,A-Aku mau mengantarkan makan siangmu Akashi-kun." Kuroko sangat ingin lari sekarang,tubuhnya bergetar ringan melihat pandangan kedua pasangan tersebut. Mereka memandang rendah dirinya. Menganggapnya sampah,seolah dia hanya seonggok makhluk tak berarti. Akashi mendengus sebal.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali kali. Jangan membuatkanku makanan menjijikan itu." Raut wajah dingin itu seakan tak mengentarkan Kuroko. Jujur,Kuroko sangat terluka. Sangat. Tapi Akashi adalah pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Sejahat apapun yang Akashi perbuat padanya,Kuroko akan selalu mencintainya. Tak perduli dunia menertawakan dirinya,Tak perduli seberapa hancurnya hati ini,Tak peduli selama apapun ia akan tetap menunggu Akashi. Menunggunya berubah,berubah untuk mencintainya. Kuroko yakin,Kami-Sama akan selalu mengabulkan doanya.

"T-Tapi,,A-Akashi-kun-" Ucapan Kuroko terpustus oleh Furihata.

"Sudahlah Kuroko-kun,Menyerah saja,Akashi-kun hanya miliku,bukan milikmu." Seringai di bibir keduanya,membuat tetsuya terpaku. Ucapan Furihata sangat menohok hatinya.

"Kau dengar Tetsuya,Kouki lah yang memilikiku. Bukan dirimu yang hina ,,dan buang juga makanan itu,kau tahu,seekor kucing pun tak akan mau memakannya."

Dengan wajah tak berdosanya,Akashi beranjak dan menggandeng Kouki untuk meningalkan atap. Menyisakan Kuroko dalam kebisuan menyakitkan. Luka hati yang kembali menganga,menambah kian sakitnya. Cairan bening mengalir membentuk anak sungai di pipi pucat tersebut. Tubuhnya ambruk,menekuk lutut dalam diam,menenggelamkan kepala bersurai baby blue itu. Menangis dalam diam. Meratapi nasibnya yang sangat jauh dari kata beruntung.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu terus memperhatikan di balik pintu. Menatap miris Kuroko yang sedang menangis,menangis maratapi cintanya. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri dan mendekapnya,membisikan kata kata penenang. Namun,ia sadar diri,siapakah dia dimata Kuroko? Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda kutubuku yang selalu menyendiri,pemuda kuno yang menjadi bahan bully-an Akashi dan kawan kawan. Jujur saja,dia sangat mencintai Kuroko. Melihat Kuroko yang terus menerus disakiti Akashi membuatnya marah,ingin sekali ia menghajar Akashi. Tapi itu adalah sebuah ketidakmungkinan saat ini. Dia,hanya bisa berdoa,semoga Kuroko selalu baik-baik saja.

 **TBC /penyakitnyaAkutagawa/ *ditendang**

Reviewnya beb :* ditunggu loh *digolok

 **LynAkmn.**


	2. Chapter 2

Minggu pagi yang cerah,Kuroko terlihat bersamangat. Menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu kediamannya. Tersenyum saat melihat para sahabatnya telah menunggunya.

"Ohayou Kurokocchi." Ujar si pirang bernama Kise Ryouta. Si biru tua hanya menggosok telinganya saat mendengar terikan cempreng Kise.

"Yoo Tetsu." Ucap malas Aomine Daiki,si pemuda biru tua.

"Selamat pagi,Kuroko." Ucap pemuda bersurai hijau,bernama Midorima Shintarou.

"Ah,Ohayou Kuro-Chin." Ucap malas si besar bersurai ungu,bernama Murasakibara Atsusi. Kuroko tersenyum.

"Emm,,Ohayou minna."

"Emm,,ja ayo kita berangkat-ssu." Ujar Kise bersemangat.

.

.

Majiba,menjadi tempat kumpul mereka. Sekarang Kuroko tengah memesan _Vanilla Shake_ kesukaanya. Saat dia akan kembali kemejanya. Tak sengaja,ia menyengol sesorang yang membawa sebuah kopi hitan panas. Kopi itu tumpah mengenai baju si pembawa. Kuroko terkejut,setelah melihat seseorang itu ternyata Furihata. Kuroko segera mengeluarkan saputanganya untuk membersihkan noda kopi tersebut. Tapi,sebuah tangan menepisnya kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku,jalang." Suara itu,Suara yang membuatnya bahagia dan sakit secara bersamaan. Hatinya pecah mendengar kalimat itu. Matanya membelalak. Sebegitu rendahnya kah dirinya. Furihata terus saja berteriak panas,membuat pengunjung memandangnya berbagai macam arti.

"M-Maaf,,M-Maaf,,A-Aku benar benar tidak sengaja,,Maafkan aku." Akashi menatap tajam penuh benci.

"A,Aku akan menggantinya,,aku akan bertangung jawab." Ujar Kuroko seraya akan membersihkan pakaian Furihata,tapi sebelum itu terjadi sebuah tangan mendarat dengan kencang dipipinya.

 **Plakkk.**

Kejadian itu sangat cepat. Akashi Seijuro menatap penuh benci Kuroko yang tengah membelalak. Furihata sangat terkejut,melihatnya. Kise,Aomine,Midorima serta Murasakibara ngeratkan rahangnya. Mereka tak terima.

"A-Akashi-kun." Lirih Kuroko. Matanya menutup rapat saat dilihatnya tangan itu akan kembali menamparnya. Namun,dia tak merasakan apa apa. Membuka matanya perlahan,sampai matanya membola kaget melihat pemuda kelabu menahan tangan Akashi yang akan menamparnya.

"M-M-Mayuzumi-kun." Lirih Kuroko. Mayuzumi pun menengok ke belakang,memasang senyum sejuta pesona.

"Kau tak apa,Kuroko?" Tanya si pemuda kelabu bernama Mayuzumi menganguk. Akashi mendecih tak suka. Menepis kasar tangan Mayuzumi.

"Apa,maumu brengsek,jangan berani kau menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu." Ujarnya. Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum tipis. Sombong sekali rupanya seorang Akashi ini.

"Jangan menyakiti Kuroko lagi." Kuroko tertegun mendengarnya. Akashi pun sama,entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak mendengar itu. Akashi pun mengeram marah.

"Apa urusamu hah? Memang dia siapamu? Ahhh jangan jangan kau adalah pelangannya ya? Rendah sekali dirimu Kuroko." Kuroko membelalak. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aomine menggeram marah.

"Woy,Bakashi,Apa maksudmu hah? Kau kira dia murahan seperti Kekasihmu itu hah?" Marah Aomine. Mayuzumi menyeringai. Akashi murka seketika,mendengar sang kekasih di anggap murahan.

"Kau,Aomine Daiki. Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal tersebut. Minta maaflah pada Kouki sekarang atau aku akan membunuhmu." Aura hitam kemurkaan Akashi mengudara. Membuat semua orang merinding. Tapi tidak dengan Kuroko,Mayuzumi dan sahabat Kuroko.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah sudi meminta maaf pada jalang menjijikan itu." Sarkas Aomine. Akashi siap meninju Aomine tapi kepalan tangan itu terhenti oleh Mayuzumi.

"Wah,Wah,Wah,Tuan Muda Akashi murka rupanya. Buka matamu wahai tuan muda,kau telah dibutakan oleh rasa cintamu,bagaimana jika cintamu hanya sepihak? Bagaimana jika kau hanya dimanfaatkan? Sadarlah,lihat sekelilingmu,ada dia orang yang sangat mencintaimu,bahkan dia rela disakiti olehmu,Sadarlah Akashi." Ucap Mayuzumi. Wajahnya datar dan dingan saat mengatakannya. Akashi mendengus.

"Hahaha,Apa maksudmu brengsek? Kau kira cintaku hanya sepihak? Buka mataku? yang ada buka matamu brengsek,lihatlah Kouki membalas cintaku,dia juga tak pernah memanfaatkanku,seperti jalang dibelakangmu itu,ayahnya menujual dirinya hanya untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaanku. Bukalah mata kalian,lihatlah jalang yang sebenarnya." Ucapan Akashi sangat memancing amarah bagi Aomine.

"Hah?kau bilang apa? maksudmu Tetsu lah jalang sebenarnya? Kau,jaga ucapanmu,,jalang sebenarnya bukankah kekasihmu tercinta tuan muda?" Tak terima sahabat kecil dikata jalang. Aomine yang kalap langsung saja hendak meninju Akashi. Namun,teriakan Kise menghentikannya.

"KUROKOCCHIIIII." Kise mendekap tubuh Kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Midorima segera menelpon ambulans rumah sakit miliknya. Aomine,Muraskibara,serta Mayuzumi langsung mendekat pada Kuroko. Darah mengalir deras dari hidung Kuroko. Semuanya tanpak sangat panik,bahkan Kise sampai menangis.

 **Wiuwiuwiuwiuwiu..** /anngapajasuaraambulans/

Sirine ambulans terdengar,tim medis segera mengangkat Kuroko. Aomine pun menelpon ayah Kuroko. Semuanya tanpak panik. Akashi merasakan dadanya amat sesak melihat Kuroko tak sadarkan diri. Tapi,egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu. Akhirnya,dia pergi sambil membawa Furihata.

.

.

Ayah kuroko,Kuroko Chuuya terlihat sangat panik sesampainya di rumah sakit. Aomine terlihat menenangkan Kise yang masih saja terisak. Midorima,Mayuzumi terlihat tenang namun sebenarnya mereka sangat gelisah,Muraskibara pun demikian sampai sampai ia mengabaikan makanan ringan yang ia bawa. Semuanya,semuanya tampak khawatir dengan Kuroko,si malaikat kecil yang baik hati.

Dokter pun keluar. Ayah Kuroko segera menghampiri dokter yang merupakan ayah dari Midorima Shintarou,Midorima Mikoto.

"Midorima-san,,Bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apakah dia baik baik saja?" Midorima Mikoto menghela nafas sejenak,raut wajahnya sukar untuk dijelaskan,sorot matanya mengisyaratkan kepedihan.

"Kuroko-san,sebaiknya kita membicarakanya di ruanganku saja." Midorima Mikoto menepuk pelan bahu Kuroko Chuuya seraya beranjak lebih dulu. Kuroko Chuuya pun mengikutinya.

.

.

Sekarang,Kuroko Chuuya dan Midorima Mikoto tengah terdiam. Midorima Mikoto pun memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf,,jika ini akan membuatmu terkejut sahabatku,,anakmu Kuroko Tetsuya menderita leukimia stadium 2 yang saat ini masih jalan menuju ke stadium 3."

Jantung Kuroko Chuuya berpacu sangat cepat. Matanya membelalak,air mata menggenang. Midorima Mikoto menghela nafas prihatin. Cobaan apa lagi ini,sahabatnya yang malang setelah ditinggal sang isteri sekarang sang anak menderita leukimia.

"M-Mikoto,,T-Tolong jangan bercanda." Ucap Kuroko Chuuya masih tak percaya. Midorima Mikoto pun menatap sahabatnya. Raut itu sangat serius.

"Aku tidak bercanda,Chuuya."

Air mata lolos melintasi pipi pria paruh baya tersebut. Hatinya hancur,anak semata wayangnya yang tak berdosa,mengapa harus memikul penyakit seperti ini.

"J-jaa,,A-Aku,,Akan membayar berapapun asalkan anaku sembuh Mikoto."

"Dengar Chuuya,Aku sungguh tak mengharapkan bayaran,tapi aku akan melakukan semampu yang ku bisa untuk merawat anakmu,aku akan membuatnya sembuh,walau kemungkinan itu sangat kecil." Ujar Midorima Mikoto mantap sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kuroko Chuuya yang masih bergetar hebat.

"T-Terimakasih,Mikoto." Midorima Mikoto tersenyum.

"Hmm,Kau juga harus kuat Chuuya,jangan sampai Tetsuya melihatmu seperti ini,Kuatkanlah dirimu,berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan Tetsuya." Kuroko Chuuya pun tersenyum.

"Hm,kau benar Mikoto,Aku tak akan membiarkan orang yang aku sayangi pergi meningalkanku lagi." Keduanya pun tersenyum.

.

.

Kelima pemuda bersurai warna warni pun masih menungu di depan kamar rawat Kuroko. Kelima pemuda itu sontak berdiri saat melihat Ayah Kuroko datang. Mudorima pun bertanya.

"Paman,Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko? Tolong jelaskan pada kami." Ujarnya. Kuroko Chuuya pun tersenyum miris.

"Dia,tak apa-apa kalian tak usah khawatir." Mayuzumi menatap penuh selidik.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Kuroko-san,tapi tolong katakan yang sejujurnya,ada apa dengan Kuroko Tetsuya? Saya tahu anda tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kuroko Chuuya tertegun,Pemuda kelabu ini sangat mirip denga Kuroko dan Mendiang isterinya,dia bisa mengetahui semua gerak geriknya. Manik Azure yang sama dengan Kuroko pun memandang kelima pemuda yang merupakan sahabat baik puteranya,terdapat sorot penasaran,kekhawatiran,serta keseriusan. Kuroko Chuuya pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah,Aku akan memberi tahu kalian,dengan syarat." Ujarnya. Kelimanya pun serentak menganguk mantap.

"Baiklah,,syaratnya,jangan pernah kalian meningalkan anakku dalam kesendirian,jangan menjauhinya."

"Kami bersedia/ssu/nanodayo." Ujar mereka serempak. Kuroko Chuuya pun tersenyum,membuat kelima sahabat kuroko ikut tersenyum,merasakan ketabahan seorang Kuroko Chuuya.

"Anakku,Kuroko Tetsuya,mengidap Leukimia stadium 2 yang akan beranjak menuju stadium 3." Mereka berlima membelalak tak percaya. Menegang,merasakan dunia ini begitu tak adil. Tak puaskah dengan adanya Akashi yang selalu membuat Kuroko tersakiti,kini ditambah lagi dengan penyakit Leukimia. Tak puaskah Kami-Sama membuat Kuroko menderita.

Kuroko Chuuya tersenyum miris melihat kelima pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka terlihat sangat terpukul. Tak salah anaknya memiliki sahabat seperti ini. Mayuzumi pun menatap Kuroko Chuuya.

"Kuroko-san,izinkan saya untuk menemani Kuroko Tetsuya selama dia mendapatkan perawatan di Rumah Sakit." Kuroko Chuuya tertegun melihat kesungguhan di sorot manik kelabu tersebut. Kuroko Chuuya tersenyum.

"Hm,,baiklah emm"

"Mayuzumi,nama saya Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Ah ya,,baiklah Mayuzumi-kun,tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Ujar Kuroko Chuuya.

"Kami akan kesini setiap pulang sekolah paman." Balas Aomine,dianguki Kise,Murasakibara serta Midorima.

"Ahh,,Baiklah,Dai-chan,Ryou-chan,Shin-chan,Atsushi-chan,Dan Mayuzumi-kun tolong jaga anakku,aku berharap pada kalian,temani dia." Ucapnya seraya beranjak masuk ke kamar Kuroko.

 **TBC**

Review dong beb :* /ditendang/

Fav foll juga ya ^^ *ketjupmanja

 **Balasan Review Zone :**

 **Anitayei** : ini udah dilanjut sayang /huek/ thanks udah baca ^^

 **EmperorVer** : ini udah lanjut ^^ wahh aku juga pengen liat mayukuro,iya akashi minta digolok nih *siapingolok thanks udah baca say ^^

 **Aishary** : nyutt kenapa k'broo XD hooh ini udah lanjut ^^ thanks udah baca ^^

 **Vanilla parfait** : yooo,,sip ini udah lanjut beb ^^ tenang sei bakalan nyesel kok ^^ Thanks udah mampir and baca ^^

 **Rpuspitasary21** : iya nih :v akashi memang bangsad,,sabar *hug Thanks udah baca ^^

 **ShirShira** : bukan say,ini chap satunya ^^ thanks udah baca ^^

 **Shinju Hatsune** : akashi emang bajingan bangsad yang kayak upil anoa XD dia kejam,pasti akan kena karma kok ^^ sipp,,akashi pasti bakal nyesel ^^ thanks udah baca ^^

 **Narura aihara** : sipp,,akashi pasti bakal nyesel kok ^^

 **Cielfuntom69** : hooh akashi keterlaluan *hiks aku juga rela dia sm mayuyu ^^ thanks udah baca^^

 **Akakuro-nanodayo** : iya,tetsuya hatinya berlapis lapis jadi kuatlah dia *ngikuthugcuya thanks udah baca ^^

 **Kaluki Lukari** : okey,aku simpen dalem botol dulu tuh wasiat XD tenang akashi bakal nyesel senyesel nyeselnya orang nyesel kok,orang cem dia patut dikasih anu XD thanks udah baca fic ini ^^

 **Anthea** : wkwkwk :v iyaaa,,okey ini udah lanjut say ^^ thanks udah baca ^^

 **Rai** : tendang,tendang ae tuh cihuahua kurang belaian :v akashi akan mendapat ganjaran dari yang maha kuasa kok ^^ wkwkwk kuroko hanya mencintai akashi sayangnya :v haiii,,ini udah lanjut say ^^ thanks udah baca fic abal ini ^^

 **Yuka** : benarkah? Wahh trims ya ^^ kuroko pasti happy end ko tenang ^^ ehhh,,tunggu aja nanti kelanjutannya ^^ yoi,urwell,thanks juga udah baca ^^

 **Obey carly** : ciahh,,laper :v hooh tetsuya tersiksa banget :v siapa sih yang bikin,kurang ajar banget bikin tetsuya menderita :v *dzingg akashi nyesel kok ^^ thanks udah baca ^^

 **Nimuix** : aku jugaa gregtssss loh XD tabok aja tabok aja tuh iblis merah :v akashi nyesel kok^^ thanks udah baca ^^

 _Thanks for Review ^^ *ciumsatusatu_

 **LynAkmn.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko Chuuya mengengam jemari lentik sang putera,wajah manis itu terlihat sangat pucat membuat hati sang ayah bergetar. Perlahan jari lentik itu bergerak,kelopak mata yang menyimpan kelereng _azure_ terbuka,tampak sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu. Bibir pucat itu mengumam.

"Akashi-kun." Gumam Tetsuya. Kuroko Chuuya tersenyum,ternyata merindukan sang tunangan toh,batinya.

"Tetsuya." Pandangan Tetsuya beralih ke suara ayahnya. Bibir pucat itu tersenyum.

"Tou-san,kenapa aku ada di sini?" Kuroko Chuuya tersenyum dan mengelus surai anaknya sayang.

"Kau tadi jatuh pingsan sayang." Tetsuya pun mengangguk.

"Memangnya aku sakit apa?" Kuroko Chuuya menegang,haruskah ia beritahu.

"Kau tak-"

"Kau menderita leukimia Tetsuya-kun,,Saat ini sudah mencapai stadium 2" ujar Midorima Mikoto seraya beranjak menuju tetsuya untuk memeriksa. Kuroko Chuuya terdiam saat kalimatnya dipotong oleh Mikoto. Tetsuya yang mendengarnya membelalak kaget. Tetsuya memandang sang ayah,Tetsuya tertegun melihat raut sedih ayahnya. Tetsuya pun menepuk bahu ayahnya. Dia tersenyum lembut,sampai sampai Chuuya dan Mikoto tertegun dan balas tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa apa tou-san,jangan bersedih." Ujarnya.

Mikoto pun beranjak saat selesai mengecek Tesuya.

"Tetsuya-kun,mulai saat ini kau akan menginap di sini,jangan bosan ya." Canda Mikoto. Tetsuya pun terkekeh kecil.

"Eumm,aku tak akan bosan paman." Kedua orang dewasa itu pun tersenyum melihat keceriaan Tetsuya.

"Hm,baiklah,paman pergi dulu." Pintu tertutup menyisakan ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Ah,,iya,,kau tadi mengigau Seijuro,apa kau merindukanya? Akan ayah telponkan." Canda Chuuya. Tetsuya tertegun,tersenyum mencoba menutupi luka hati. Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Tidak,jangan menelponnya,tou-san." Kuroko Chuuya menatap curiga. Ada apa dengan mereka,batinnya.

"Otou-san,boleh aku membuat satu permintaan?" Ujarnya. Kuroko Chuuyapun mengangguk.

"tentu,saja sayang."

"Otou-san,Aku ingin memutuskan tali pertunangan ini,,Aku tak mau membuat Akashi-kun khawatir tentang penyakitku,,Tou-san,aku mohon kabulkanlah permintaanku ini,putuskanlah pertunangan ini,dan jangan beritahu Akashi-kun tentang penyakitku mohon Tou-san." Kuroko Chuuya tertegun melihat raut terluka sang putera. Kuroko Chuuya pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu,Tou-san akan membicarakan ini dengan Akashi-san." Tetsuya pun memeluk sang ayah.

"Terima kasih otou-san."

.

Akashi Seijuro terlihat tengah melamun di balkon mansionya. Kejadiian beberapa jam yang lalu terus berputar di otak cerdasnya. Dia terus memikirkan ucapan Mayuzmi dan Aomine tentang Furihata. Dan,yang paling menganjal di otaknya adalah keadaan Kuroko saat ini. Furihata? Apakah benar Furihata memanfaatkannya? Keseriusan yang terpancar saat Mayuzumi dan Aomine mengatakannya membuatnya bimbang. Dia pun mendial nomor asistenya.

 _"moshi moshi,Sei-chan"_

"Ah Reo,Aku ada tugas untuk mu."

 _"Ahh,,Tugas apa Sei-Chan?"_

"Selidiki seseorang bernama Furihata Kouki."

 _"Siap Sei-chan"_

"Hmm,,Baiklah ku tunggu malam ini."

 _"Hai,mengerti."_

 **terputus.**

Akashi menghela nafas,mencoba berpikiran jernih seraya beranjak memasuki kamarnya.

.

Ruang makan keluarga Akashi terlihat begitu suaram. Aura intimidasi dari sang kepala keluarga terlihat mencekam. Akashi Seijuro hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi datar. Sedangkan sang ibu,Akashi Shiori terlihat sedih.

"Jadi,,ada apa lagi sekarang?" Ujar Seijuro. Ayahnya,Akashi Masaomi menatap tajam sang putera. Ibunya hanya menatap kecewa pada putera satu satunya. Seijuro jadi semakin bingung sendiri.

"Seijuro,kau bebas sekarang,kau bebas menunjukan kemesraanmu dengan pemuda jalang bernama Furihata Kouki itu." Seijuro membelalak,jadi selama ini orang tua mereka sudah tau,batinnya.

"Kau bebas sekarang,kau tidak terikat dengan siapapun,kau tidak terikat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya lagi,kau bisa dengan bebas bersama jalang itu." Lanjut sang ayah. Akashi menegang,maksudnya apa semua ini.

"Tunggu,Apa maksudnya ini otou-sama?" Akashi Masaomi mendecih.

"Kuroko Tetsuya,Memutuskan tali pertunanganmu dengannya." Seijuro membelalak. Hatinya sangat sakit,nafasnya terasa sesak. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ia tak menyukai Kuroko? Tapi kenapa saat ini dia ingin segera mendekap Kuroko? Apakah ia memiliki rasa yang lebih pada Kuroko? Jika ia,izinkanlah dia mengulang segalanya dari awal.

"T-Taapi kenapa?" Akashi Masaomi pun beranjak meningalkan ruang makan.

"Jika kau lelaki sejati,carilah kesalahanmu sendiri,ingat Seijuro penyesalan selalu datang terakhir." Ujar sang ayah sebelum meningalkan ruang makan,bersama sang isteri.

.

Akashi Seijuro tengah termenung saat ini. Hatinya gundah gulana. Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan tali pertunangan ini? Apakah dia menyerah begitu saja? Sudah bertahun tahun lamanya Akashi menyiksa Kuroko dengan membencinya. Tapi anak itu selalu saja tak pernah menyerah,seberapa kalipun Akashi ingin membuatnya menyerah,tapi Kuroko tetap gigih untuk mendapatkanya. Apakah dia menyerah begitu saja dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti itu? Akashi tak percaya,sungguh tak percaya. Seberengsek apapun dirinya,ia akan berusaha untuk Kuroko kembali.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Sei-Chan,,ini aku,Reo."

"Hm,,masuk."

Terlihat Reo dengan raut sukar untuk di baca berjalan menghampiri Akashi. Akashi mengrenyitkan dahi.

"Apa ada yang menarik,Reo?"

"Tentu,banyak."

"Jaa,Baiklah cepat katakan padaku."

Reo pun membuka sebuh kertas pada file yang ia bawa. Reo mulai membacakan tentang Furihata.

"Nama lengkap Furihata Kouki,lahir 8 November,saat ini bersekolah di Teiko senior high school,masa lalunya kelam,dia menjual diri untuk hidupnya,ibunya seorang pelacur,ayahnya seorang penjudi,furihata seringkali bolak balik klub untuk menjual dirinya,tapi 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum kau bertunangan,Furihata sudah memiliki tuan dan kekasih yang bernama Nash Gold Jr atau sahabatmu sendiri. Furihata sering kali mencari mangsa pengusaha kaya untuk memanfaatkan uangnya dan dibaginya untuk dia dan Nash." Akashi Seijuro terdiam dengan raut tak terbaca. Jadi selama ini,dia dimanfaatkan? Jadi benar adanya jika Furihata itu jalang? Hah,yang benar saja. Setelah semua ini terjadi,Akashi baru mengetahui jika ia dimanfaatkan. Kemana otak cerdasnya selama ini. Inikah yang dimaksud ayahnya jika penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Ya,dia,Akashi Seijuro menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang begitu mencintai dirinya. Dia,Akashi Seijuro menyesal membiarkan Kuroko Tetsuya pergi dari hidupnya.

"Ah,kau boleh pergi Reo,Terima Kasih." Ujarnya.

"Hai,sama sama,Sei-chan." Seraya beranjak dari ruangan itu,Reo melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan atasanya.

Akashi Seijuro mengacak surainya bingung. Wajah penuh penyesalan ia tunjukan. Terngiang ngiang kejadian dimana dia menyiksa Kuroko,Bahkan menamparnya untuk melindungi jalang yang sebenarnya. Akashi menatap tangannya tidak percaya.

"ARGHHHH,,SIAL." Teriaknya.

TBC /penyakitnyaAkutagawa/ *ditendang*

Reo and Author : "Ayok Review,Gak Review aku cium atu atu *kiss*"

Thanks yang udah Review,Fav and Foll ^^

 **LynAkmn**


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi yang cerah telah tiba menganti malam yang suram tiada bintang. Teiko senior high school terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Akashi Seijuro,datang dengan aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat. Berdiri di hadapan Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki yang memandang datar dirinya.

"Ryouta,Daiki,,dimana Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi. Kise dan Aomine tertawa mengejek.

"Mau apa kau mencarinya? Menyakitinya lagi? Sudahlah,menjauh darinya dasar iblis pendek." Ujar Aomine sarkas. Akashi hanya diam,dia tau tak mudah untuk menemui Tetsuya setelah saat ini terjadi.

"Biaklah,terima kasih." Akashi berjalan melewati Aomine dan Kise yang menatap datar.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu,selama dua minggu ini Akashi selalu mencari keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya,bahkan sampai ia menggunakan jasa Reo pun tak ia temukan keberadaan sang terkasih. Apa ini yang di sebut karma? Mungkin iya. Lain halnya dengan Akashi. Di rumah sakit milik Midorima keadaan Kuroko semakin memburuk kini penyakitnya sudah memasuki stadium 3. Di sana Kuroko selalu di temani oleh Mayuzumi. Kuroko merasa bahagia di temani oleh orang sebaik Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi pun sama,tak terasa kebersamaan keduanya menumbuhkan benih benih cinta. Mayuzumi dengan percaya dirinya menyatakan persaaan tersebut pada Kuroko,walaupun Mayuzumi tahu bahwa cintanya tak terbalas. Mayuzumi siap lahir batin akan penolakan Kuroko padanya,karena ia tahu seseorang itu masih menjadi nomer satu dihati Kuroko,sangat tak mudah baginya untuk mengeser posisi itu untuknya.

Kuroko terlihat sangat kurus sekarang,kulitnya kian pucat,surai baby bluenya semakin menipis. Siapa yang tak iba melihat sesosok malaikat terbaring lemah di ranjang itu? Mayuzumi masih setia menjaga Kuroko,walau cintanya tak terbalas ia akan selalu berada di sisi Kuroko itulah sumpahnya.

"M-M-Mayuzumi-kun..."

Manik kelabu itu menatap sendu Kuroko yang sedang merintih. Sungguh,lebih baik ia yang terbaring disitu,bukan Kuroko.

"Ada apa Kuroko? Di mana yang sakit?"

"Tulang tulangku sangat nyeri rasanya,kepalaku terasa akan pecah...Apakah ini akhir hidupku?" Mayuzumi terpaku mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir pucat tersebut.

"Kuroko! Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu,apa kau tak tau betapa sedihnya ayahmu jika kau menghilang." Bentak Mayuzumi. "Aku juga akan merasa sangat terpukul." Lirih Mayuzumi.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

.

"Chuuya,Kuroko akan ku pindahkan ke rumah sakit milik kolegaku di Canada,di sana banyak dokter ahli,bersediakah kau untuk membawanya kesana? Jika iya,aku akan mengurus kepindahanya secepatnya." Ujar Midorima Mikoto. Chuuya mengangguk mantap.

"Aku bersedia,cepat pindahkan dia kesana,asalkan itu untuk kesembuhan anakku,aku bersedia membawanya kemanapun walau keujung dunia sekalipun." Balas Kuroko Chuuya mantap. Midorima Mikoto pun tersenyum.

.

.

Sudah genap satu bulan semenjak Kuroko Tetsuya di pindahkan ke rumah sakit Canada. Sudah selama itu juga Akashi Seijuro terus mencari keberadaan Kuroko. Tak kenal lelah pemuda crimson itu terus mencari dan mencari,penyesalan akan perlakuan di masa lalu membuatnya merasa sesak. Sebegitu sulitkah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua? Sebegitu sulitkah mendapatkanya kembali? Sebegitu sulitkah menebus dosa dosa tak termaafkannya? Hingga saat ini Akashi terus berusaha semampu yang ia bisa. Karena seorang Akashi tak pernah kalah. Permainan takdir ini sangat menyiksa,tapi Akashi akan selalu menang,walaupun itu melawan takdir.

Akashi Seijuro berjalan lesu dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Akashi telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Furihata setelah terungkapnya fakta tentang jalang tersebut. Sekarang,Akashi hanya akan menebus dosanya dengan mencari cinta lamanya,Mencari seorang malaikat mungil bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya,tapi langkah itu seketika terhenti saat ia mendengar pembicaraan orangtuanya,mereka membicarakan topik yang sangat sensitif di telinganya. Membicarakan Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata. Akashi pun bersembunyi di balik pintu tersebut.

"Kuroko Tetsuya sedang di Canada sekarang,Apakah disana ia baik baik saja?" Ujar Akashi Shiori. Akashi Masaomi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hm,,Dia pasti akan baik baik saja,aku berani menjamin itu,,Dia anak yang kuat,lagi pula kudengar dokter disana sangat profesional,,jaa kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk kesehatanya." Balas Masaomi.

 **Brakk...**

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa? Tolong jelaskan Tou-sama,,Kaa-sama." Shiori terkejut dengan kedatangan puteranya,sedangkan Masaomi masih saja bersikap tenang.

"Tolong jelaskan sekarang juga." Seijuro menggeram marah. Shiori dan Masaomi pun saling berpandangan,lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah Seijuro." Ujar Masaomi. Seijuro masih menunggu.

"Kami akan memberitahumu alasan kami mengikat kalian dalam perjodohan,dan tentang keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya." Seijuro mulai tak sabar menungunya. Masaomi menyeringai.

"Alasan kami mengikat kalian dalam perjodohan itu karena kami sangat sangat berhutang budi pada keluarga Kuroko,Saat kau kecil,kau hampir saja tertabrak truk,namun Kuroko Tetsumi ibunda dari Tetsu-chan menyelamatkanmu,sayangnya nyawa ibu Kuroko tak dapat diselamatkan,,saat itu kau hanya mengalami amnesia,sedangkan ibu Kuroko terluka parah,Kuroko kecil sangat tegar,dia bahkan tak menangis saat ibunya pergi untuk selamanya,,hiks,,dia tersenyum,,hiks,,dan mengatakan pada ayahnya,,hiks,,bahwa semua,,hiks,,akan,,hiks,,baik-baik saja hiks." Jelas Shiori seraya terisak mengingat masa lalu. Seijuro terpaku,dadanya kian bergemuruh sesak. Air mata mengalir dari mata bermanik hetero tersebut. Merasakan dunianya hancur seketika,tak hanya menyakiti Kuroko Tetsuya ia pun sudah membuat kesedihan mendalam pada keluarga Kuroko. Apakah pantas seorang pendosa seperti dirinya dimaafkan?

"Dan,Kami akan memberi tahumu keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang." Seijuro mengangguk singkat. Masih shock dengan kenyataan tadi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya,mengidap penyakit Leukimia Stadium 4,sekarang berada di rumah sakit Canada." Seijuro merasa nyawanya dicabut saat ini. Raganya jatuh terduduk,air mata mengalir deras,membelalak kaget.

"APA?!YANG BENAR SAJA?! JANGAN BERCANDA?! KUMOHON! JANGAN BERCANDA,,TOU-SAMA!?" Teriak Seijuro kalap. Shiori terisak di pelukan sang suami. Sedangkan Masaomi memandang hampa Seijuro.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sei." Seijuro tersenyum miris. Menyesali kebodohanya.

"Hahaha,,aku memang brengsek,,ARGHHHHH,,,KENAPA,,,HIKS,,KENAPA?!" Raung Seijuro. Masaomi memandang anaknya miris. Hatinya teriris melihat anaknya tengelam dalam penyesalan.

"Biaklah,Seijuro cepat kemas pakaianmu,ayah akan mengatur keberangkatanmu ke Canada sekarang juga,cepatlah,kesempatan tak datang dua kali." Perintah Masaomi. Seijuro pun mengangguk,walau tak dipungkiri dirinya masih terisak.

 **TBC.**

Arigatou bagi readers tercintah yang mengikuti ff aneh ini ^^

Arigatou juga udah pada mereview dan memberi kritik saran ^^ saya sangat senang dan menghargai itu semua ^^

dan soal alur yang kecepetan saya juga merasa begitu,mugkin karena saya menulis dengan terburu-buru dan sedang dikejar urusan try out serta ujian dan sejenisnya XD gomen kalo fic ini gak bagus dan readers kurang mendapatkan feel saat membaca.

Yoo,,Review serta kritik saran saya tunggu ^^

 **LynAkmn**


	5. Chapter 5 END

Akashi Seijuro pun telah sampai di Canada. Dia sudah di jumput oleh supir keluarga Akashi. Melaju menuju rumah sakit tempat Kuroko berada.

.

.

 _Canada International Hospital_ /Anggepajaada/ Akashi Seijuro telah berada di depan gedung rumah sakit ternama itu. Melangkah pasti menuju tempat Kuroko berada. Langkah kaki itu kian cepat,seakan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sang terkasih. Namun,perlahan langkah kaki itu melambat. Matanya membelalak saat sampai di depan pintu kamar Kuroko. Mengapa? Mengapa semuanya menangis? Kise,Aomine,Murasakibara,Midorima,Bahkan Mayuzumi pun menangis. Paman Chuuya pun terisak hebat sembari memangil manggil nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kenapa otak cerdas ini kian melambat,kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"A-A-Ada apa ini?" Aomine hanya memandang sendu Akashi. Semuanya larut dalam kesedihan.

"A-A-ADA APA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA KALIAN MENANGIS?! JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT?! TOLONG?! JELASKAN PADAKU?!" Bentak Akashi,cairan bening pun sukses menuruni pipinya. Akashi Seijuro kembali terisak.

"Sudah berakhir,,,Kurokocchi pergi-ssu,,dia pergi untuk selamanya Akashicchi,,dia pergi meningalkan kita semua-ssu." Lirih Kise. Lagi,Akashi seakan tercabut nyawanya,hatinya perih. Cairan bening terus mengalir deras menuruni pipinya,hancur. Hancur. Hancur. Itulah yang mengambarkan seorang Akashi sekarang.

"T-Tetauya,,T-Tetsuya,,TETSUYAAA...KANAPA?! KENAPA?! MAAF,,,MAAFKAN DIRIKU SUNGGUH,,AKU MOHONN,,,BUKA MATAMUUUU,,TETSUYAA!" Raung Seijuro kalap. Aomine yang merasa iba namun kesal pun meninju Akashi.

"Sudahlah,,dia sudah tiada Akashi,jangan membuatnya bersedih lagi dengan ini semua,,sudahlah,,,dia bahagia,,dia meningalkan kita semua dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya." Lirih Aomine. Akashi termenung,badanya bergetar hebat. Sungguh,Akashi ingin sekali bangun dari mimpi buruk ini,tapi inilah kenyataanya.

.

.

Langit menangis mengantar kepergian Kuroko Tetsuya,Hewan,tumbuhan bahkan seisi bumi ini ikut berkabung mengantar kepergian Kuroko. Akashi Seijuro,pemuda tampan bersurai crimson masih setia berada di samping makam Kuroko. Tanganya meremat selambar kertas. Kertas berisi sebuah pesan untuknya dari sang terkasih.

 **Akashi Pov.**

 _'Halo Seijuro-kun,,bolehkah aku memangil nama depanmu hehehe,pasti tak boleh ya^^ tapi aku akan tetap memangilmu seperti itu,,Ahh Seijuro-kun bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Semoga kau baik baik saja…_

Apanya yang baik baik saja bodoh?! Aku menderita disini,,sangat menyakitkan jika tiada dirimu disampingku.

 _Bagaimana hari-harimu? Pasti menyenangkan bukan ^^ uuuhhh rasanya aku ingin selalu berada bersama sei-kun dan menikmati hari hari kita bersama„tapi itu hanya delusi belaka bukan…_

Apanya yang delusi? Jika itu keinginanmu,maka cepatlah kembali sekarang,perlihatkan kepadaku manik azure indahmu,kembalilah padaku sekarang,dan kita akan menghabiskan hari hari bersama selalu,kapanpun kau mau.

 _Ahh,,Kau tahu Sei-kun. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu,sampai sampai hati ini merasa sesak jika aku tak bisa melihatmu…_

Aku pun sama,jadi cepatlah kembali,hapus semua kebohongan ini,kembalilah padaku agar kau selalu melihatku,aku mencintaimu sungguh sungguh mencintaimu sampai kapanpun,aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

 _Ah iya,surat ini ku tulis dari perasaanku yang paling dalam,maaf jika saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi,,maaf,,tapi ketahuilah Sei-kun,,Aku sangat mencintaimu dari lubuk yang paling dalam.'_

Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega Tetsuya? Kenapa? Kenapa kau meningalkanku,sementara aku disini mencoba membangun kembali hubungan ini. Kanapa kau minta maaf bodoh? Akulah si brengsek yang patut mengemis maaf padamu,bukan kau? Bukan seorang malaikat seperti dirimu. Kukatakan berkali kali pun aku sanggup,Aku sangat mencintaimu,melebihi dirimu yang mencintai orang brengsek seperti ku.

 **Akashi Pov End.**

Akashi Seijuro,memandang gundukan tanah didepanya dengan sendu. Kedua tanganya memeluk kertas berisi pesan dari Kuroko. Matanya masih sibuk meneteskan cairan asin yang bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Terlambatkan aku untuk mengatakan,,Ikanaide?" Terkekeh pelan,merutuki kalimatnya sendiri. Seharusnya,ia datang lebih cepat untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat baginya.

"Jaa,,Sayonara Tetsuya,Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Akashi pun beranjak pergi meningalkan makam Kuroko. Tak menyadari bayangan putih Kuroko Tetsuya terus memperhatikannya dengan tersenyum lembut.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang basah akibat hujan,kini tengah berdiri di pinggir jembatan sungai besar. Hujan deras masih saja turun,seolah itu menggambarkan perasaan seorang Akashi Seijuro yang sedang hancur karena kepargian sang terkasih yang baru beberapa saat lalu dikebumikan. Mata hetero itu masih saja mengalirkan cairan bening. Bibir pucat itu terus bergumam kata maaf. Dengan perlahan kedua kaki itu melangkah kian menepi. Tersenyum pilu,Akashi Seijuro pun terjun menuju sungai yang arusnya deras tersebut

.

 _'tunggu aku Tetsuya,tunggu aku disana.'_

 **Byurr...**

Akashi Seijuro akhirnya memilih bunuh diri untuk menebus dosanya. Penyesalannya terbawa hilang dengannya,hingga ia menggapai Kuroko Tetsuya di sana.

 **-Akakuro-**

 **Omake.**

 **10 tahun kemudian.**

Akashi Seijuro,si pria tampan dengan surai crimsonya disisir kebelakang,serta kacamata berframe tipis bertenger indah menutupi manik hetero itu. Akashi Seijuro,seorang CEO Akashi Corp. Berwajah dingin namun penuh wibawa. Berjalan angkuh menusuri trotoar,salahkan mobilnya yang seenaknya mogok begitu saja.

 **Brukk...**

Sialnya sekarang. Akashi malah ditabrak makhluk mungil didepanya. Ingin mengomeli tapi mata itu membelalak seketika.

"Anooo,,tuan,,apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Ujarnya.

"Kau,,Tetsuya." Pemuda biru itu mengrenyit bingung. Bagaimana ia tahu namaku,batinya.

"Eehh,,bagaimana kau tahu namaku tuan? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Akashi tersentak saat menyadari kalimatnya tadi. Entah,Akashi pun tak tahu mengapa iya refleks mengucapkan sebuah nama itu. Nama itu terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya.

"Ahh maafkan aku,itu terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku,maaf." Tetsuya pun menganguk.

"Kuroko Tetsuya,itu namaku tuan." Akashi tersentak,entah kenpa ia begitu sangat merindukan nama tersebut.

"Ahh,Aku Akashi Seijuro,Salam kenal,Tetsuya." Kuroko Tetsuya mengrenyit saat pria dihadapannya memangil nama depannya. Akashi yang keceplosan pun segera minta maaf.

"Ahh,,tak apa Akashi…-kun? Boleh kupangil begitu kan?" Ujarnya. Akashi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja,Tetsuya." Tetsuya terlihat tengah memperhatikan jam tanganya. Mata itu membulat lucu,membuat Akashi ingin mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Ahh,,sial,Aku terlambat,,,maaf Akashi-kun,aku duluan." Ucapnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Akashi. Akashi pun melambaikan tangannya.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi,Tetsuya." Teriak Akashi. Kuroko pun berhenti sejenak dan menengok ke belakang.

"Hai,,sampai jumpa Akashi-kun." Balasnya seraya berlari kembali.

Akashi Seijuro tersenyum. Hatinya terasa mekar kembali,entah kenapa ia begitu merindukan sosok tersebut. Jujur,ia sagat ingin mendekapnya. Jaa bolehkah ia berharap memilikinya. Memiliki kembali sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Berharap ia di takdirkan bersama kuroko Tetsuya dengan benang merah yang saling mengikat.

 **END** /Beneran/

Arigatou Gozaimasu Minnaaaaa ^^ sudah mau baca ff nista ini

Ini udah end loh XD kalian boleh bunuh authornya kok tenang ^^

Arigatou udah ngeReview,Fav,Foll ff nista ini ^^ lope lope buat para readers yang setia nungguin ff nista ini ^^

Okey,sekian cuap cuapnya ^^

*ciumReadersAtuAtu :*

*kaburr

 **LynAkmn**

 **END** /Beneran/

Arigatou Gozaimasu Minnaaaaa ^^ sudah mau baca ff nista ini

Ini udah end loh XD kalian boleh bunuh authornya kok tenang ^^

Arigatou udah ngeReview,Fav,Foll ff nista ini ^^ lope lope buat para readers yang setia nungguin ff nista ini ^^

Okey,sekian cuap cuapnya ^^

*ciumReadersAtuAtu :*

*kaburr

 **LynAkmn**


End file.
